Holiday Gloom
by dreamlily
Summary: Beast Boy is really bored, Cyborg should never be allowed near a kitchen, and Robin just wants to kiss Star Fire. A Christmas Eve to remember for sure! Implied Beast BoyXRaven and RobinXStarfire for Nkcandygirl's contest. R&R, no flames please!


**A/N: **Hi there, this is my entry for NK candy girl's contest! I probably had no business writing this, being I haven't seen the show in forever *sob*. I just couldn't resist! Sorry for any OCCness, let's start the story!

**Disclaimer:** Rejoice, this terrible authoress owns nothing but the plot!

* * *

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..."

* * *

"Aww, really man?" Beast boy moaned, furrowing his brow in disgust as he examined the brown slab of meat in the oven. He wasn't sure what the substance was, just that it smelt and looked nasty. Sometimes it truly stunk being the only vegetarian on the Titans.

"Lighten up BB, you should give it a try!" Cyborg grinned to himself, balancing the white chef's hat he was wearing on his head. They were all chipping in roles to set up for the holidays, his metallic friend calling to be in charge of the Christmas Eve feast.

Star-fire had wanted the part originally, but being no one wanted to spend the day with a possible over-kill from tamaranian gunk, they kindly suggested her to work on something else.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and turned to face him as he moaned, "Hello, that would be like cannibalism dude! What animal is it anyway?"

"Turduken, chicken stuffed inside of a duck that's inside of a turkey. Mmm mmm, meat!" Cyborg declared, enlarging his nostrils to take in the aroma.

Beast Boy could only roll his emerald eyes, feeling his stomach twist into a knot. Looks like would be skipping dinner tonight. As he made his way out of the kitchen he let out a deep yawn, meant as a distraction while he extended his arm over to reach for a steaming plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Nice try." Cyborg scoffed, smacking his hand away. "Ya know those are for later."

"Oww...!" Beast Bot protested, waving his reddened palm to make the stinging sensation go away. Letting out an exaggerated huff, he narrowed his eyes into slits and squirmed away.

Cyborg couldn't help chuckling to himself as he lowered his gaze to a cookbook. Its pages were yellow with age, none of the Titans had gone near it for a long time. When it came to eating, fast food usually seemed to be the best option being they were usually on the go, or rather on the run to catch crooks.

But today was a special occasion, and Cyborg vowed to do it the traditional way. Everyone needs a home cooked meal now and then, and besides how hard could it be?

Taking in a deep gasp for breath, Cyborg blew a think layer of dust from the books cover before pulling it open. He had to suppress a loud gulp as he let his eyes zero in on the near minuscule font decorating each page. Were there really this many rules to making a meal? If nothing else, he could always wing it...

_HACHOO!_

A small squeak temporally distracted him from his thoughts as he looked around for the source of the noise. The sneeze come from none other than a green mouse, staring up at him with innocent eyes, grasping a cookie.

Cyborg flashed an unamused expression as he lifted the mouse by the scruff of its neck and brought it up eye level so they could face one another. "Later means later, BB. No rats in my kitchen!"

And moments later the mouse went airborne, chucked into the next room. Half way through his flight Beast Boy wound up transforming back into himself, landing to the floor with a thud.

"Way to be a grinch, Cy." Beast Boy pouted, folding his arms with a scowl. He wasn't really mad at him, more at getting caught after being so close. Frowning, Beast Boy took to surveying the team's main meeting room, which was empty at the moment.

He considered playing a video game or turning on their giant tv to watch a cartoon, but it would be no fun without anyone else. Normally he would play with Cyborg but being that he was busy with supper, that left him without a partner.

If he couldn't challenge his half-robot friend, maybe he could battle Robin. A sneaky grin crossed his face as he tapped his fingers together. There was no way he'd lose to him, he could kick his butt easily.

And with that plan in mind Beast Boy took to running off, the sound of his shoes clicking echoed against the steel walls as he left to go find him.

...

"Like this?" Star Fire's bubbly voice questioned as she held up a pair of scissors to make a cut across a folded piece of paper. She and robin were seated outside of the T-tower, creating decorations to hang throughout the structure.

The two were currently making snowflakes, the boy wonder teaching her how. He didn't mind assisting her, the time they had alone with each other was both far and few between, more than Robin would have liked.

Not that he'd ever muster up the courage to admit so.

"Try angling it a little." Robin suggested, demonstrating with a pair of scissors of his own. Leading was what he excelled in, so teaching a few simple steps should have been easy enough. He had made the snowflake dozens of times before, not necessarily in his superhero identity but as Dick Grayson.

Behind his domino mask, he gained a far away look in his eyes as he reflected in memories of Christmas around the Wayne house. Waking up in the morning, he could remember the first time he ran downstairs to gawk in amazement over the golden garland that draped every banister and the tree over-flowing with presents.

Bruce (or rather Alfred) had always out done himself when it came around the holidays. When he was young, Dick figured that perhaps even the Batman needed a break from crime fighting.

It wasn't until he was a bit older that the thought dawned on him that maybe the reason holidays were so big to Bruce was because he wanted them to be for his ward.

A light frown crossed Robin face as he wondered how Bruce would fare spending Christmas alone. The two may not left each other on the most happiest of terms, but that didn't mean Robin didn't care. Maybe he would make a phone call later.

"Ta-dah!" Star Fire squealed, pulling her paper apart to reveal a perfect replica of the Titan tower, complete with all of their team mates outlines holding hands with one another.

Robin's jaw dropped as he looked back and forth between her creation and the tiny snowflake he had made. How did she do that?

Star Fire blinked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Are you alright friend Robin?"

"Uh- I'm fine." He reassured, quickly crumbling his snowflake into a ball as he chucked it behind him. His ego had taken a hit, and he'd rather forget about being up shown. "Let's work on something else."

Star Fire still seemed puzzled but let the subject drop, following Robin as he guided her towards a pile of Christmas lights.

"Do you think you can fly up and wrap these all the way around the tower?" Robin asked, gesturing with one gloved hand. Star Fire nodded enthusiastically, lifting up the wires as she took to the sky with delight.

Within moments, the lights were spiraled around the large building, and Star Fire landed back next to her friend. Gently biting down on her lower lip, she tried to figure out what the green wire was suppose to symbolize. She didn't know much about this earthling holiday, other than it seemed important to most of her friends. Even Robin seemed uncharacteristically excited about it, much to her merriment. It was nice to see him focused on something that wasn't duty related.

Drawing no conclusions, Star Fire looked over towards Robin and exclaimed, "I am not sure what-"

She let her voice cut off as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he placed two ends of the green cords in her hands. "Push the pointy one into the socket." He instructed, warm breath tingling on the back of her neck.

Star Fire tried to gaze back at him for a moment, a slight blush that matched her hair crossing her face. Robin nodded, urging her to do as he said.

She looked down to study the two wires for a moment, making sure she would align them correctly. The first time she missed, leaving her stunned that her nerves had gotten the best of her.

"I'll help." Robin whispered, letting a rare smile cross his lips as he put his hands on hers, so they could click the plugs together. In truth his heart was racing too, excited to show his friend what would happen. He knew more than anyone else, Star Fire would be able to appreciate the simplicity. What most considered normal was enthralling in her eyes.

It was one of the things Robin loved about her.

As soon as the two wires connected in harmony, beams of color illuminated the T-tower. Shades of blue, red, white, and purple light bulbs decorated the structure in festivity.

"Ohhh." Star Fire cried, eyes gleaming in wonder. "It is beautiful!"

"Yeah..." Robin agreed, rubbing one-hand behind his head. Both now acknowledged how close one another was, staring into each other's faces. And before they knew it, they were leaning in closely, lips inches away from touching...

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried, slamming the front door open. In that moment Robin had to prevent himself from collapsing into a melted floor puddle with grief. Seriously, why was it every time that he and Star started to get intimate something like this would happen?

He half-contemplated chucking Beast Boy off into the water that surrounded the tower, but then again his green-skinned team-mate could always turn into a fish or something and jump right back out. So instead he sucked in a harsh intake of breath and questioned, "Yes?"

Beast Boy seemed completely oblivious to the tension present, smirking as he pumped one fist in determination. "Me and you, one on one racer game! Think you got what it takes to face the champ?"

"We're kind of busy right now." Robin spoke briskly, hoping Beast Boy would take the hint.

"Did not friend Cyborg take such title last week?" Star Fire pointed out, hitting Beast Boy like a ton of bricks.

Puffing out his cheeks, Beast Boy groaned and dragged himself back inside. "So much for fun." He muttered to himself, racking his brain for a new idea to keep himself occupied.

...

Meanwhile Robin returned his attention back to Star Fire, once again leaning in close. However this time she seemed distracted, a look of concern crossing her face.

"He seemed saddened." She whispered, gently pivoting up on one leg as if she was about to fly after Beast Boy.

Robin, use to hiding his disappointment, let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright, we'll go see what's bothering him."

Star Fire smiled, letting out a small shrill of happiness as she wrapped Robin in a hug. If he didn't care about her so much he would have pointed out that she was hugging him way too tightly, and he needed air to breath.

Love makes you stop worrying about a lot of things.

...

A storm cloud of depression hung over Beast Boy's head as he found himself back in their meeting room where he started. Normally, this would be the time he'd let out another long whine, but a new object of interest caught his attention.

"Alright!" Beast Boy grinned, snatching a star that was propped against the couch. It was a top of the tree ornament, and lo and behold, the Christmas tree was sitting right in front of him.

The tree towered before him, pine bristles gently swaying to the floor. He figured Raven must had teleported it there earlier, seeing no other way it could have appeared by simply carrying the monstrous thing. Who knew she'd be able to pick such a good one?

And now he'd get the honor of placing the star on the top of the tree, best not-assigned job ever. Transforming himself into a monkey, he took to climbing up the tree, star clutched by his tail.

Eventually he reached the top and placed the star on the tree's tip. He then turned back into his usual self, and took to admiring his reflection within the golden star's surface.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy grinned, brushing his hands together in a job well done. By accident, he found himself off-balance and slipped from the tree, left to plummet down to the earth.

"Aww crap!" He moaned, finding it ironic how queasy he felt. He'd be toast for sure if he splattered against the floor. Squeezing his eyes tight, Beast Boy found himself wishing for the best.

And as he waited for the loud crack of his spine to echo throughout the tower, it never came. Cautiously he raised one eye lid to see he was suspended in mid-air, resting on a patch of dark aura.

"Raven?" Beast Boy sighed in relief, realizing she had caught him. That was a close one.

Looking not the least bit amused, Raven lowered him to the floor, dark cloak swaying with energy. Her hood was up as it normally was, casting a shadow across half of her face.

Beast Boy smiled sheepishly, holding out one hand to shake. "Thanks for saving me!"

Raven snorted, shaking her head with disdain. "You're going to tell me you it didn't cross your mind to transform into some creature with flight?"

"Oh, duh." He laughed awkwardly, shrinking a bit in size as he noticed Raven gaining a checkered angry sign of annoyance.

She couldn't believe he was actually that dumb, but then again this was Beast Boy. Feeling in no mood to get into an argument, Raven turned her attention to a small cardboard box lying on the floor.

As she bent down to sort through its contents, Beast Boy lingered next to her with interest. Rolling her eyes, Raven glanced up at him, expecting an explanation for why he was hanging about.

He could see this and coughed, trying to ease tension. Realizing that only furthered the two into a stalemate, he drooped over and explained, "I'm bored..."

Raven reached up to rub her temples with a sigh. "I guess you can help me place the ornaments on the tree then." What harm could that do after all was her reasoning.

"Really!?" Beast Boy cried, eyes turning sparkly. Raven immediately regretted her decision, taking note that the last time she'd seen an expression like that was after she allowed Star Fire to do her hair, which ended in disaster.

But before she could change her mind, Beast Boy had her wrapped in a hug, dramatic tears running down his face. "Thaaaaaaaank yoooooooooooouuu!"

Letting out a small huff, she declared sullenly, "Don't touch me."

Beast Boy abided, pulling apart as he put one hand up to his head in a salute, straightening his back. "Yes, captain!"

Resisting the urge to face palm, Raven passed him a few colored ornaments, muttering under her breath, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

Beast Boy gazed at her curiously and wondered aloud, "You're in a good mood today?" He didn't mean for it to come out as brash as it had, leading her to roll her eyes at him.

"I'm not allowed to be happy?" She questioned in a monotone pitch.

"That's not what I meant!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms wildly. "I-"

Raven waved her hand to silence him, leaving an awkward pause between the two as she used her magic to levitate her own ornaments onto the tree. After each one fell into place, Raven looked off to the side, seeming lost in thought before she started to whisper, "I'm not really one for holiday cheer."

Her line oozed with mirth as she continued, "But there is a certain admiration for watching people set aside their differences and work in harmony for once, even if its only a day a year.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy nodded, thinking her words over. So maybe his holiday wasn't going the best but Raven was right, a lot of people out there were really enjoying themselves. And a day away from kicking villain butt was a bit of a stress relief.

Raven seemed curious of to what was on his mind but didn't ask, being one who respected privacy. They finished decking out the tree in a mutual atmosphere, standing back to look at their work when they were done.

"It isn't... terrible." Raven determined, using a phrase that was about as sweet as her nature would allow for. Beast Boy scoffed, hands on his hips, "It looks awesome!"

The two started at each other for a moment, smiles across their faces. For them to have gotten a long took a Pre-Christmas miracle for sure.

"Wonderful!" Star Fire squealed, as she and Robin took a spot next to them. Robin nodded in approval, "Nice work guys."

Beast Boy and Raven shrugged it off, a bit nonchalant, but their smirks spoke volumes of delight. With the sky dimmed outside, tree fully ready, each felt a sense of anticipation for when tomorrow would arrive.

Presents would be open, food would be abundant, and a kiss or two might be shared for a lucky pair that stumbled underneath mistletoe. It would be perfectly serene, heck it would be a chance at a normal day for the gang who worked hard all year keeping Jump City safe.

_URRRRRRRRR_

A loud alarm echoed throughout the T-tower, immediately putting everyone back on full alert. What now? A robbery, an assault, a high-speed chase? Or worse... Slade?

"RUN!" Cyborg cried escaping from the kitchen, coughing on dark smoke. All of the Titans grimaced and exchanged glances, finally ending with everyone staring at Robin who let out a sigh and ordered, "Alright, we need to put out the fire. Titans, go!"

...

"Phew that was a close one!" Cyborg declared, wiping a sweat drop from his forehead. Everyone nodded in a slow agreement, a bit dazed but nonetheless fine. All the food, had burnt to an unfortunate crisp however.

...

Alas, the team did not go to bed hungry though. To their luck, a pizza was ordered to fill up on before sleep. Turkey dinners or rather, "Turducken" were so overrated. anyways.

No one was quite sure what happened to the plate of cookies, they were assumed to have burnt up as well. A certain green mouse might have said otherwise. But all in all none could complain, for Christmas was all that was on their brains.

And as they slept, tucked away for the night, Beast Boy couldn't help but squeal in delight,

"Best Christmas Eve ever."

* * *

The end! I'm such a sappy writer, leave my fluff alone lol. Anyways, I hoped it didn't turn out too bad, and that you liked! I'll go crawl back into my hole now and promise not to write anything so awful again. Bye!~lily


End file.
